


Phosphor

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dowoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Phosphor

1

刷牙的时间太长了，薄荷味的牙膏在口腔里起泡过度，包裹着舌头带来灼烧似的疼痛。金廷祐轻轻嘶了一声，回过神来，拿起杯子含了一口水。

镜子起了雾，他依然把牙刷咬在嘴里，拿起放在一边的毛巾用力擦拭起来。等他最终放手把毛巾丢到一边的时候，他意识到那是金道英的，甚至也许是那个细心的男人在这间屋子里留下的最后一点痕迹。

“分手了。”金廷祐百无聊赖地想了想，依旧站在洗漱台前把剩下的步骤做完。心里好平静，仿佛在叙述发生在别人身上的事。可当他弯下腰把毛巾捡起来想着有时间还回去的时候，他还是哭了。

他本来就是个很爱哭的人，遇到金道英之后眼泪似乎就更多了。见不得他脆弱的哥哥会把他抱在怀里好声好气地哄，所以也不会追究金廷祐的眼泪打湿了他喜欢的灰色卫衣。金廷祐承认自己在金道英面前有刻意撒娇的成分，他乐于看到金道英脸上流露出担心和无措。

悲伤比想象中程度要轻，他坐在浴缸的边缘把毛巾放在腿上想要叠好，眼泪只有一两滴出了眼眶。也许只是划到脸颊处就已经蒸发了。叠到一半又放弃了，金道英不会要了。

四十分钟前金道英最后一次回来拿走了他的电脑，然后头也不回地关上门走了。听到他回来的声音金廷祐连忙从厨房里出来，两只手上的隔热手套都没摘，他只能像只小熊似的不尴不尬地举手向金道英打了个招呼：“吃饭了吗？”

他总是喜欢对别人说这句话，在这个情况下只是慌张之中的脱口而出，但他意识到只要金道英回答了这个问题，他们总有机会继续下去。金廷祐与其说是不太会做饭，不如说是一窍不通。所以他花了一下午来研究，企图讨金道英欢心。身后锅里的番茄浓汤发出酸甜的味道，他刚尝过了，味道算不上坏，不过也许还要加上一撮黑椒。

金道英没有理他，也许是没有听到，自顾自地进房间把充电器和电脑都塞进包里。其他东西他都已经拿走了，原地皱着眉犹豫了一下，他还是对金廷祐说了：“再见。”

“再见。”

金廷祐顺从地跟他告了别，等他盯着关上的门板发呆了两三分钟之后回到厨房，难免有点沮丧。试味用的木质汤勺还泡在锅里，他伸手把火关掉了，撑着流理台感受到心脏处传来的闷痛。既不剧烈也不刺激，只是缓慢而沉重地在心里蔓延，像是他的某一个部分正在随着金道英的离开蒸发然后消失不见。

指尖被光滑的台面上不小心溅上的水濡湿了，有点凉。他站直身子打开冰箱拿了一罐啤酒。

因为今晚金道英不会再回来了，以后也不会了，所以这注定是个不同寻常、值得纪念的寂寞夜晚。

他打开拉环，咽下了自己往日讨厌的苦涩液体。

2

分开的理由仅仅只是意识到他们实在太不合拍。金道英果断地提了分手，趁着金廷祐不在家的时候把自己的东西都拿走了。这并不是金道英残忍，他只是不想让他们两个见面把局面变得尴尬。在有些方面这个哥哥会出乎意料的心软。金廷祐不知道金道英拖着他那只蓝色的硬壳行李箱会去哪里，是又回去和李泰容合租还是暂时住在酒店？在这个刚刚过半的漫长假期，他还有很多时间可以用来猜测。其实他也可以选择打电话给金道英，走之前金道英说了有事可以联系他。可是这算是“可以打电话给他”的那一类吗？金道英一定会说和你一点关系都没有。

这个城市很漂亮，从卫星地图上看整夜灯火通明像是一颗小小的心脏。很大也很拥挤，有太多的栖身之所，不是只有这里才是金道英的归宿。

住的房子有个露台，金廷祐想起他们有一次坐在那看深夜的车流呼啸而过的时候，自己伸出手轻轻挠了挠金道英的手心：“好吵。”

金道英似乎因为觉得痒所以瑟缩了一下，抽开了手，“那你进去啊。”

在他没有哭的时候金道英从来不会哄他，机警而敏感，像只竖着耳朵的兔子。他捧着茶杯窝在椅子里，小口小口地抿着红茶看着大道夜晚限定的路灯。金道英其实视力并不好也看不太清，但他说过一大片暖黄色的柔光落在眼里，仿佛看着看着也会有希望。

金廷祐总是猜不透金道英在想些什么，索性也不再说话。过了好久好久，久到金廷祐要睡过去了，他听到金道英开口：“这个城市太大了。”

“不好吗？”

“不是。”金廷祐太困了，看到金道英认真摇了摇头，“所以意味着有很多地方可以去。”

当时金廷祐脑子已经有点迷糊，听不懂金道英在说些什么，只好跟着本能探过身去和金道英接吻。红茶的苦味传过来让他忍不住咬了金道英一口，舌头退了出来只去含吻他的嘴唇。金道英太懂他了，所以好像无奈地笑了一下，眼睛亮亮的，摸了摸他的脸。

“知不知道什么叫苦尽甘来？”

“不太清楚呢。”金廷祐乖巧地回嘴顶撞。但他其实已经感觉到了，让人生津的甜味从舌根出发冒上来。金道英从不说谎。

“好困，去睡觉好不好？”他知道金道英好像紧接着说了些什么，但吐字太轻了，仿佛散在风里。说完之后爱人的表情就变得有点不可名状的伤感，金廷祐下意识移开目光。他一直都是这样，时至今日也是这样，仿佛逃避就能解决一切。慌乱中他抬头看到今天恰好格外皎洁的天体，这座城市的空气质量不足以人们看到整片的星空，但他任注意到月亮的边上有一颗肉眼可见的发光体。

“哥知道那是什么吗？”

“飞机吧，还是别的什么飞行物。”金道英瞟了一眼。

那天晚上他们回到卧房安静地睡了，第二天就好像什么也没发生。再过了一个半月，金道英干脆利落地提了分手。

到了今天金廷祐想起这件事的时候，一瞬间喉咙有些发紧。他没有留意到当时金道英微妙的信号，欢快地把这段没逻辑的对话抛之脑后。把手机锁屏后翻过来后盖朝上，他成功悬崖勒马阻止了自己按下拨号键。

那锅番茄汤被他自己喝了一碗，剩下的拿保鲜膜包好放进了冰箱。之后就一直忘记了，再拿出来的时候只能全部倒掉。金廷祐把清空的锅放在洗碗池里，碾空了洗洁精的塑料瓶子后加水，看着白色的泡沫慢慢浮起来。其实真的不难喝，是他活了二十几年的厨艺巅峰了。金道英总嫌弃他做出来的东西，皱着眉往后退，嘴里说“呀，吃了会中毒吧”，被金廷祐按着肩制住后就会心不甘情不愿地就着他的手尝一口，“你真的不会做饭。”

其实金道英也不怎么会。但他们在相遇的那个春天笨拙地生活在了一起，把不擅长的事磕磕绊绊地做完。拖着行李搬进公寓，盘腿坐在地上拆开拜托搬家公司送来装着各自行李的纸箱。他们有讨论过要不要养一只什么宠物，绞尽脑汁地想该怎么在冰箱里腾出空间放买来的春天限定的冰淇淋，合伙换掉了房间的窗帘。总是会拌嘴，一直到深夜的时候冷战着坐在一起看恐怖电影，金廷祐会躺到金道英大腿上说腿吓得抽筋了，任由哥哥的手穿过他的头发收紧用力缠一下，抬起头接受金道英落在他脸颊的吻。

充满着希望的季节的平凡爱情故事。

不过也许从头到尾都不该期待花期长久。

他不知道金道英怎么想的，但他想，自己确实还爱着金道英。答应分手的时候，金廷祐以为自己足以应付自如。可到了现在他才后知后觉到遇见金道英之前从来没有感受过的，一个人生活的寂寞。他认识很多人在过独居生活，其实也能过得很精彩很充实。之所以觉得寂寞，大概是少了人在身边。如果是朋友，好像内心感受不到那样莫名的欢欣；如果是家人，因为要强打精神过日子，反而会感到更加辛苦。

只能是金道英，他只能在金道英面前变得颓唐。

在空调房里躺久了双脚变得冰冷，金廷祐换了个姿势侧躺着解锁了手机，暗暗告诉自己任性最后一次。

3

‘他们好像太久没有见面了’，碰见的那一刻金廷祐脑子里蹦出这个想法。

他打开手机工具栏计算了一下，九天八个小时，再精细一点是二百二十四个小时四十二分钟。

金道英没看见他，站在店门口左顾右盼了一下就径直走向约他过来的朋友。他把头发染回了黑色，今天戴了副眼镜。人在私下里想着一个人的时候，哪怕是再亲近的关系，大脑也无法具体成像。金廷祐尝试着在脑海里还原已经远去的金道英的脸，永远都像被划伤的光盘般蒙着雾。可是在见到金道英的这一刻他脑子里的图像突然不再模糊了，仅仅是这样都让他发自内心地快乐起来。心跳很快，想想也许是他太激动了。

小时候他想过一个深层次的问题，邻居家的猫究竟知不知道自己从医院做完绝育手术回来后失去了重要的器官。那是只呆呆的短毛猫，金廷祐冲它伸手它就会就地躺下，温顺地让金廷祐揉它的脑袋。腹部似乎都绵软地有些异常，心理作用让他觉得那里似乎已经成为了空腔。金廷祐想自己也因为痛苦也失去了一部分什么，他心脏已经永远有一个部分为金道英干涸了。

他试图低下头把脸藏在他的电脑屏幕后面，同时又克制不住地想要探头去看。他其实不太懂如何爱人，哪怕他一直以来都诚实地在言语上向他人表达爱意，但那是不一样的，他总要承认他爱人的方式太过廉价。不会照顾人，不懂该怎么考虑金道英的情绪，所以他青涩而自然地搞砸了初恋。

那通电话最终没有接通，长长的拨号时间，金廷祐只能听到自己不规律的心跳。事实是信号到不了当时金道英所在的地方，他也没有勇气再打一次。

如果金道英接到了自己的电话，他会回到自己身边吗？人总喜欢做些假设。他看到金道英一边笑起来，一边把自己有些宽大的衬衫袖口往上卷了两折。听别人说话的时候他就安静地听着，时不时微微点头表示认同，向后靠在椅背上。金廷祐其实很喜欢看他分开头发把额头露出来一点的样子，只是好像从来没有告诉过他。

他有很多事没有告诉金道英，有些是因为害羞，有些则是以为来日方长。

把爱挂在嘴边总显得真挚而孩子气。他们在春天温暖的气息里被簇拥着，不知道互相说过多少遍我爱你，每一次都是斟酌很久温柔地说出口，想着如果言语能表达出来到底有多爱就好——至少自己是这样。金廷祐盯着刻意没有换掉的“窗口2”桌面，照片里的金道英歪头看他，金廷祐想金道英也是很喜欢过他吧，总不想连回忆都是假的。

金廷祐不想打扰到金道英和朋友相处的时间，但也不知道什么时候他才能拥有和金道英独处的机会。他就这么焦灼而安静地等待，捻着吸管在盛着三分之一咖啡和几块冰的透明塑料杯里搅拌，抿了一下嘴，揭开盖子将一块冰倒进嘴里慢慢地咬碎了。凉得有点痛，舌头抵住冰块碎粒企图让它融化得更快一些。

他又往那边看了一眼，服务员在帮金道英他们上甜品。宽口玻璃器皿里装着的冰淇淋球上面有焦糖糖浆和黄豆粉，不是很甜腻的味道。从小到大他被很多人说过集中力不强，总是走神。金廷祐企图让自己把注意力放在电脑播放的电视剧上，别再往那边看了，但下一秒蓝牙耳机里传来短信提示音。

“别躲了，坐过来吧。”

他抬头，看到金道英一个人坐在那里，撇撇嘴冲他晃了晃亮着屏幕的手机。金廷祐站起来把自己的东西都收好，几乎是庄严肃穆地走过去和金道英并肩坐下。

试探着，伸手拉住了金道英。

4

金道英一直觉得金廷祐很有趣。从他的角度来看，他永远不知道金廷祐脑子里是什么样的回路，了解多一点就像掉进了迷宫，会把自己也绕进去。他的外表让他看上去本来不该有这么多天马行空的想法的，不是吗？所以也许这就是自己为金廷祐着迷的原因。

其实在遇见金廷祐之前他是坚定的日久生情派，但人的爱情观好像时时刻刻都会发生变化。金道英推开玻璃门不小心撞到了正站在后面的金廷祐，当他把金廷祐掉在地上的自动铅笔捡起来放到他摊开的手心里的时候，他心里突然产生了想要认识这个跟他差不多高、正回避他的眼神向他小声道谢的男人的心情。

眼睛很漂亮，头发也很蓬松，手指细长而软。和初印象腼腆羞涩不同，总是笑嘻嘻地给金道英找一些不痛不痒的麻烦，然后从背后抱住金道英的腰免得金道英生气打他。可到最后还是会乖乖地让金道英反手捏住他的手腕轻轻打他的手心，夸张地叫出来，低头用头发去蹭金道英的脖子。任谁都会觉得可爱，况且金廷祐仿佛天生就知道怎么让金道英爱他。

金道英总是注视着金廷祐，因为知道金廷祐回过头看到他的目光会很安心。太像在养一只小狗了，要及时表扬、也要及时批评，给他安全感，最重要的是要给他很多很多的爱。一起吃饭的朋友说在这场恋爱关系里金道英是完完全全单方面的给予者，所以他们才会结束的这么快。他们在一起的时间很短吗？其实金道英自己并没有太多实感，因为和人们总说的快乐时光总是短暂不同，他感觉他们在一起过了很久，回忆起来也并不漫长痛苦，反而让人下意识想要微笑。

“你是对他感到失望所以分手？”朋友对他说。

“瞎说什么。”

叉子没拿稳，划在碟子上放出很难听的响声。金道英有点担心正在他们附近悄悄关注这边的金廷祐会听到这句话，又坐直了想就算被听到了也没什么大不了。他们之间已经结束了，本质原因是他开始感到倦怠。他不知道该在金廷祐面前做些什么，只是下意识在感受到金廷祐的目光之后马上微笑起来。他有点讨厌这样的自己，过于在意某个人，从旁人的角度上来看或许甚至会有点可笑。当这个想法刚开始萌芽的时候他就尝试着暗示金廷祐，显然他没有听懂，金道英只能有点无奈地装作什么也没发生。但这些不为人知的心情他不会跟朋友说，以后也绝不会去跟谁倾诉。

金道英习惯一切都自己解决。

他现在开始有点坐立不安，后悔答应朋友的邀约出门。哪怕伸手把袖子挽了起来，没过几秒又想把它们放下。他甚至有点想打断朋友的话，告诉朋友自己还有点事，该走了。金道英在过去的这几天里刻意不去在意他已经和金廷祐分开的事实，尝试着让感情纽带的断裂变得寻常不过。但他知道如果自己现在回头对上金廷祐在后面躲躲闪闪的眼神，自己又要重蹈覆辙了。‘人在坠入爱情之后会变成脑子转不动的傻瓜，’金道英叹了口气，无端地想起李东赫跟他说的这句话。准确来说不是李东赫专门对他说的，李东赫当时是在骂自己到底为什么和又惹他生气了的李马克谈恋爱。

朋友伸出筷子从瓷碟里夹走最后一只油炸凤尾虾，“怎么样？今晚上要不要和我一起去联谊？”但没等金道英回答，他又开口了：“看样子也不想跟我去吧。明明还喜欢非要分手，活该。”

“他一直在后面看你，想不注意都难。”朋友耸耸肩，无视金道英让他小声点的手势，“现在谈恋爱还要说什么及时止损吗？你还喜欢他，他也喜欢你，这种事有什么难的。等真正没感情了再分开不就好了。”

“哪有那么简单。”金道英懒得跟他解释。

“本来就是很简单的事，你自己想复杂了。”

金道英一直明白，其实他比金廷祐需要他更需要金廷祐。他该如何说清楚呢？说他事实上有些嫉妒，嫉妒金廷祐给别人的爱也是一样的？人总是这样，心里明白得一清二楚的事，如果永远逃避、永远不提起，仿佛就没有发生，生活依旧是风平浪静。他其实马上就想要开口告诉还在喋喋不休的朋友说他这一周多过得不怎么样，只要脑子放空的时候就会想到金廷祐。有些孤独而寂寞，看着茶杯里热水的蒸汽蒸腾上来的时候，他也会想自己还是离不开金廷祐。单纯地怀念过去对他而言一点意义都没有，他真正需要的是金廷祐回头注意到他的目光而安心时，眼睛里慢慢涌起的羞怯和喜悦。

当他知道自己被依靠的时候他也会感知到欢欣。

他没有犹豫地给金廷祐发了短信，当他看到金廷祐几乎是一瞬间就站起来但仍然慢吞吞地收好东西向他的方向走过来的时候，金道英内心残忍而快乐地想，原来他也能折磨到金廷祐。

哪怕只有一星半点，也让他感到平衡，于是彻底坦然地接受了自己的再次陷落。

*  
金廷祐有点语无伦次，缓慢地说了很久金道英不在自己是如何想念他，又踌躇了很久才在黑暗中慢慢凑过去抱住了他。

“没事了。”金道英回应了他，搂住他的腰帮他提了下被子，“难道又要哭？”

金廷祐感受着他的温度，把下巴放在金道英肩膀上。快天亮了，他的目光越过窗户看到地平线上那颗不怎么清晰的熟悉的星辰。他终于确定了那不是什么飞行物，它一直在原地闪闪发光。

那是启明星啊，金廷祐想起来了。正打算告诉金道英的时候，金道英也过来轻轻吻了他一下。

于是他也终于飘飘忽忽地平稳着陆了。


End file.
